Just A Plot Of Land
by Solus in Tenebris
Summary: Just a short little thing that struck my fancy. A one shot about what I think would happen if Levin was teleported to our time period, and just a little about what I thought about Levin. Bad summary but give it a shot.


Ok so this is just a short little thing that struck my fancy after reading Anna Karenina- which I loved- and there are a few POV changes but nothing too complicated.

Oh, and the bold parts are quotes from the book.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Anna Karenina in any way, shape or form._

* * *

Levin POV

I was frantic as I looked around, observing the area around me. It was the same grass, the same trees, the same dirt, air, sky and clouds… yet, it was all still so _different_. I kept spinning in circles, my feet making soft thumps on the grass as my head whipped left and right.

" _Kitty?!_ " my mind cried, " _Where is my Kitty?!_ "

I felt my vision tilt on an axis. The sounds of the wind, the trees, the birds— replaced by a low ringing as panic and fear shot through me like a bullet.

When I spotted her, just laying on the grass, as if she were dead, I ran to her, the ringing growing louder as my blood rushed through my ears. I kneeled next to her still body. My knees landed with a thump… but through the screeching and rush of blood, the wind whispered in my ear.

" _She's alive._ "

* * *

My POV

I could do nothing but stare at the peculiar man that was standing by the sign that I had put up a little over two weeks ago. He was fidgety— constantly shifting from one foot to another— and he kept glancing around.

I could only think that he was an odd fellow, yet in the back of my mind, something recognized him. I felt as though I had known and seen him for weeks— months even— yet I could not place him. As I continued to stare from my place on the window sill, I couldn't help but think of the heavy book that sat on my bedside table. A ridiculously long book with even more ridiculous scandals and love triangles that should have made it a dreadful read, yet, it was one of the best that I had ever read. I turned back to the man that was still nervously shifting from foot to foot, and couldn't help but be reminded of that poor Levin fellow. Being reminded of him— especially with such obviously low levels of self esteem and too many insecurities to count— I finally decided to take pity on the man and stood from my perch, starting a slow, relaxed pace to the sign.

* * *

My POV

"... I beg your pardon?" I asked, unable to believe what had just come out of this stranger's mouth."What did you say that your name was?" I couldn't help but repeat.

"Konstantin Levin is my name ma'am."

I could do nothing more than stare at him blankly for a moment before snapping out of my self-induced daze.

"Yes, of course!" I said as pleasantly as possible. "You're here about the property, yes?"

"Yes, " he replied, "I see that your are selling all 200 acres of land and I wish to know what exactly your land is composed of."

"Of course sir, follow me."

As I led him around the house, my mind was racing. ' _How is it possible that he is here?! Anna Karenina was written in the 1800's, and even if he was a real person, he should be dead!_ '. I was broken out of my thoughts as I heard him quietly voice a question.

"Excuse my question, but exactly how much of the 200 acres have been used as agricultural land?"

"Well, " I started, scanning my eyes over the vast, dark brown plains of freshly tilled soil, "There are about 160 acres of agricultural land, 35 acres of woodlands, and..."

As I continued to tell him about the state and quality of the land, I took that as a chance to observe him from the corner of my eye. For the first time since meeting him this morning, he seemed calm. He had an expression of interest and concentration as he listened to me tell him about soil quality and pH, how the drainage was in different parts of the soil, even perking at the mention of the cover crops I had used for the past 18 years in the rotation system. ' _I wonder if this was one of his passions back in that time..._ '

And as I continued to consider him, I began to compare him more and more to the Levin that I had read about. The nervous jitters, the uncertainty and reserve that he expresses himself with— as though he was terrified of rejection, but at the same time expected it— and the same high, _enthusiasm_ , for farming. I could just remember him talking about his farm work and how the soil was amazing and _**Spring was the time for planning and projects… a tree in spring that knows not what form will be taken by the young…**_ but, I slowly came to realization that the monologue that I was so fond of was not only in my head…

"— _**shoots and twigs imprisoned in its swelling buds… full of the most splendid plans and projects...**_ "

I watched as he trailed off when he realized that I had stopped walking to stare. He slowly trailed off and looked to the ground and I snapped out of my daze.

* * *

Levin POV

As I looked over the land, ecstasy filled me. I could tell that the land was well taken care of, and I couldn't help but be reminded of my land back in Russia. I felt myself sadden for a moment before I perked up, remembering how it was in the springtime. ' _ **Spring was the time for planning and projects**_ ,'I reminisce as I embraced the nature around me,'… _**a tree in spring that knows not what form will be taken by the young shoots and twigs imprisoned in its swelling buds… full of the most splendid plans and projects...**_ '

I trailed off as I noticed the lady had stopped walking and was staring at me with a peculiar look on her face. It was then that I realised that I had been speaking my thoughts aloud. I was suddenly filled with dread as she continued to stare, and I looked down, frantic thoughts starting to fill my mind.

' _Oh what must she think of me now!? Why did I have to speak my thoughts aloud!? She must now think that I've lost my mind and not want to sell the property to me. Who would want to sell a property to me anyways… who would even want to marry me!? Kitty must not be thinking right… death is the only thing that awaits, what awaits everyone… then what is the point?_ _ **If not today, tomorrow, if not tomorrow, in thirty years, wasn't it all the same!... what was this inevitable death… it must all end...**_ '

* * *

My POV

I watched as Levin fell into a pit of depression and felt some sympathy towards him, but at the same time, I could somewhat relate to him. In Anna Karenina, Levin was the most relatable character, with him having his ups and down- even if he had more downs than ups- and struggling through life decisions while also trying to please those around him. He was one of the most constant and _real_ characters throughout the entire book. Staying true to himself and enjoying life to the fullest, trying to find a balance in life that had both stability and happiness.

As I searched for ways to pull Levin out of depression, I suddenly remembered my horses at the far end of the property.

"Would you like to see the horses?"

When he snapped his head up with a bright smile on his face, I felt my face and smile soften as I tilted my head in the direction of the stables, motioning for him to follow after me.

' _I'm glad that I can give him two of his few joys in life,_ 'I thought, a fond expression on my face as I watched him interact with the horses, ' _Now, only to see if I can ease his worries of his self-worth..._ '

"Levin ," I called out, not speaking again until he had pulled his attention from where he was brushing the silky mane of the obsidian black stallion, "are you going to be working this plot of land by yourself, or will others be coming?"

"Oh, yes!" he said jovially, going back to brushing the horse's mane with a tenderness I had only ever seen in myself, "everyone else will be coming later after everything is settled and done."

"I see… is a wife or a lover among those that will be coming?" I asked as gently as possible.

I watched as there was a stutter in his movements before he seemed to slump in on himself, focusing solely on the stallion in front of him before going silent. I had approached him slowly after I had asked the question, grooming my own ink black mare. I had given up on receiving a reply when I heard his quiet voice.

"I have one," he started softly, "a wife that will be coming with everyone else. Why she is still with me though, I do not know."

I could tell that I wasn't meant to hear the last bit, but something broke inside of me at that. Even though Levin never had the biggest or greatest problems, he had never enjoyed complete happiness either, living a life of contentment with nothing to truly look forwards to and make him happy. His own insecurities and self doubt holding him back from trying to live his life to the fullest, and that was something that had to stop.

"Levin, " I suddenly called out, startling him out of his thoughts, "this wife of your's, did she agree to marry you?"

"Well, yes."

"Did she have any doubt of the strength of either your or her love after the engagement?"

"No, but-"

"Does she still love you unconditionally now that you have married? Does she still kiss you, smile at you, and tell you those three precious words everyday?"

"Yes. "

That final answer made a soft smile break out on my face as I stopped my movements and focused all of my attention on him, as my eyes bored into his, conveying the seriousness that my smile did not.

"If she still does all those things to you, still expresses her love to you, then what do you have to doubt? She has chosen to spend the rest of her life with you, and that doesn't seem to be something that will change any time soon. Don't insult her love and devotion to you by doubting it, unless you yourself are having doubts about your love towards―"

"NO!" he exclaimed vehemently, "I would never waver in my love for―"

"Then you are worrying over nothing," I told him calmly, "If she still loves you and you still love her, than you are worrying over nothing. Don't place doubt where doubt is not needed. Just believe in your feelings for each other and all will be well."

With that, I turned on my heel and started the trek back to the main house, smiling when I heard his stumbling footsteps behind me. I glanced to him at my side, and I felt something relax in me when I saw the light expression on his face. We talked amiably until we reached the front porch. I made to lead him inside when I heard a yell of "KITTY!" and turned to watch the two lovers embrace each other at the edge of my property. As they separated and stared at each other with nothing but love in their eyes, I retook my original spot on the window sill and just gazed at them with a soft smile on my face.

' _I guess things are starting to look up..._ '


End file.
